


Of Monsters and Cute Surfers

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Day At The Beach, M/M, One Shot, Sea, idk what to tag, surfer Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke, Calum and Michael go to the beach for the day. Searching for Michael's lost ball, Luke finds himself in a spot of trouble. His rescuer? Ashton Irwin. Aka not a sea monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Monsters and Cute Surfers

"Hey, Luke, bring the football in your bag!"

I look up just in time to have a ball thrown in my face. I yelp as it hits my lip ring. Michael on the other hand is grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"My bad." He jumps off the kitchen counter that he's sitting on. "Do bring it though."

"Bossy much?" I arch an eyebrow at him. "What about your _own_ bag?, maybe? Or Calum's even? Why _mine_?"

"Because I love you, Lukey!" He ruffles my hair.

I bat his hand away, rolling my eyes. "Sure. Whatever."

"Boys, are you ready to go?"

My mother walks in, a broad smile on her face. She's holding her car keys on her hand.

"Nearly." I mumble, trying to stuff Michael's ball into my gearbag. It's already rather full with towels and food.

"Where is Calum?" My mother looks around curiously.

"He is in Luke's room." Michael answers, picking up his bag from the floor. "He had to change or something."

I succeed in fitting the ball in and I give Michael a look. "Next time, mind your own balls."

"Ready!" Calum appears before Michael can respond.

"Right then. I'll drop you boys off and I'll collect you later. Just send me a text when you're ready." My mother heads out the door, leaving us to follow.

 

"It's _so_ hot." Michael complains the moment we reach the beach.

"Mikey, you're not seriously complaining about this gorgeous weather, are you?" Calum regards Michael incredulously.

"I had no idea it would be this hot when I agreed to come!" Michael argues.

"Guys!" I laugh at them bickering. "Let's just find a spot and get in the water as soon as possible!"

"For once, you have a good idea." Calum jokes.

"Shut up." I say, good-naturedly.

We find a spot close to the water's edge where it's slightly cooler than anywhere else on the beach, and lay out our towels.

I hide a smirk as Calum has to put sun cream on Michael's back. He doesn't look like he's _not_ enjoying it.

While Calum is rubbing the sun screen on Michael's back, I look out to the water. It's quite packed. The section to the left is marked off for surfers. It's hard to see them at this distance but there aren't many out.

"Thanks, Cal."

I look around in time to see a small blush on Michael's face behind he grabs my bag and tugs out the football.

"Let's go play water polo!" He charges down to the waters edge.

Calum and I follow in quick succession. The sand is really hot underfoot. It's almost burning.

Getting into the water is a huge relief from the scorching heat. We start messing around with the ball, making sure not to hit anyone.

Somehow we end up really close to the surfers' area. Calum throws me the ball but I miss it.

The ball flies over the border line and floats further away. I immediately make to go get it.

"Luke, no!" Calum shouts. "It's too dangerous! Just leave it!"

I frown. "But it's Mikey's ball."

"Leave it.'" Michael calls, his green hair sparkling with droplets of water in the sun.

I look back to the ball and I offer an apologetic look to my friends before starting to swim after it.

The ball is floating further and further away from me. I don't know how long I'll be able to swim after it. I also don't want to get hit by a surfer. But I don't want to lose Michael's ball either.

I'm so focused on swimming towards the ball, I don't notice the surfer headed in my direction.

Before I know what's happening, there's a red blur and a huge splash. I yelp as a wave washes over me and I swallow a ton of sea water.

I start gagging and flailing helplessly. I'm going to die. I'm going to be sick. I'm going to-

What feels like a pair of arms wraps around me and, my mind instantly goes to the stories with sea monsters and shit that Mikey likes to read about. I yell and start thrashing around.

"No! Don't eat me! I'm too young to die!" I splutter, still choking in sea water.

"I'm not _that_ hungry!" A voice chuckles in my ear. "You can calm down."

I feel myself being pulled up onto something hard and slippery.

"You alright?"

I look around to find myself looking at the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen.

He has honey blonde curly hair and hazel eyes. He has a large grin in his face and he has dimples. Actual dimples. He looks so cute.

I feel blood rush to my face as I realize he just rescued me and I was not, in fact, about to be eaten by a sea monster.

"Uhhh..." I hide my face. "I am so sorry for getting in your way! I was going after my friend's ball and-"

"No worries!" He laughs.

I can't stop looking at him. He's so beautiful. He's really tanned and his biceps... I'm in awe of this god like person.

"I'm Ashton. Ashton Irwin." He extends a hand, grinning cheerily.

"L... Luke H-Hemmings." I stutter, reaching out to shake his hand.

His hand is wet but warm. And big. I can't help noticing how perfectly our hands that together. Or maybe that's just in my head.

"So, Luke." Ashton releases my hands after a moment. "You from around here?"

"Yeah, I...I live nearby." I manage to sound somewhat coherent.

"Awesome. I'm new to the area but I'd love a nice tour guide." He winks at me and I try not to faint and topple off his board.

"S-sure!" I smile at him shyly. He's really very hot. But he probably just thinks I'm awkward as fuck.

"Great!" He grins. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you around, Luke. Maybe we could go out for lunch sometime?"

I stare at him in shock for a brief second begin quickly stringing together a reply. "Yeah! That would be cool! Definitely"

"Cool." He looks ecstatic, "How about tomorrow at two at that little cafe bedside the surf shop?"

I feel like my face is going to split in half. "I'll see you then."

I slip off his board with a big smile on my face. I start to swim back to my friends but Ashton calls my name.

I quickly turn around. He's starting to paddle back to catch a wave but there's a large smirk on his beautiful face. "Luke! Try not to get eaten by any sea monsters between now and tomorrow, okay?" He laughs as I stick my tongue out at him and paddles away.

I swim back to my friends quickly. They are waiting for me where I left them with questioning looks.

"Sorry, Mikey. I lost the ball." I don't feel half as guilty as I did. "But I found something... some _one_ , even better!"

They astonished looks on their faces is priceless.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading .X


End file.
